Love is All You Need
by Amy-Star
Summary: This is different from what I usaully write. Its not a story but my views and opions on love, life, and of course my favourite SMGW couples so please enjoy:


amy-chan: Hello everyone:) this is not a story this is just my thoughts and idea's on my favorite couples so enjoy and also I don't worry about reviewing this one you can if you want rant a rave whatever have fun everyone cause thats what were here for;)

****

REMBER!!! THIS IS MY OPINION YOU DON'T HAVE TO AGREE WITH IT. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN FLAME ME IN TILL I'M A PILE OF DUST:) I'd prefer it if you didn't though:)

Wufei and Rei

HAHAHA let me just say these two are the funniest to write about. In every story that they are in, I always laugh when writing these two. They just go so well together. For one thing they are both very religious. They also both like crows. Both have felt heartache from the opposite sex. Rei and her father leaving her. Wufei and his wife dying. In the end made them both fear and hate those of the opposite sex. Both trying to look so strong in front of others. They are the strong ones the stone walls that never fall. But in the end they need support and love just like everyone else, and I truly believe they will find that in each other. Wufei will be a strong shoulder for Rei to cry on. Rei would hopefully draw him out of his shell. If they both can get over the whole weakness thing.

In the end I think their love represent that not every romance is happy and joyful. It take struggle and determination. It represents that every path has its bumps, but you can over come them.

Minako and Quatre

I fell in love with this couple the moment I came to this section back in the old days when it just started. (great I sound like a grandma) What can I say they are so cute. I liked this couple because they're opposite and yet they are not. Mina happy, and fun loving has such a great enthusiasm for life and her friends. Quatre filled with innocents and compassion sometimes can be a loner. Which makes sense he probably wasn't allowed to have friends since he was so rich. They both have felt so much pain, and yet go through the world with a smile on their faces. They would both be loyal to each other. Mina would draw Quatre away from his pain and into the light. And Quatre would always be there for her when she needs someone to talk with, or cry with. 

They represent that duty is important, but not as important as love. They also prove there is such as thing as a fairy tale love. Of a prince and his princess, and also every happy ending needs to be earned rather than given.

Trowa and Ami

This couple always makes me feel so good inside I don't know why. They are both so lost in loneliness.(*sighs* just like me) Ami is divorced and lives with her mother, her farther rarely talks with her. Same with her mother. Trowa lost his family when he was young and grew up alone. They both believe that so much is expected from them. Ami always trying to please her mother with grades and becoming a doctor. Trowa trying to fight and think like Heero. I believe that these two would help each other in everyway possible. Ami with such patients would probably wait forever for him. Even though he's not much of a talker. I don't think she would really care. Because Trowa may not be a talker, but he is a listener, and that is what Ami really needs. 

These two represent that even though you shut the world away from you, even though you're lost in loneliness. There is a way to escape and that my friends is love.

Duo and Makoto

This couple make me laugh and cry at the same time. Both have been traumatized at a very young age. Duo losing his parents and the church to war. Makoto losing hers to a airplane. Even without parental guidance the continue on with their lives. Makoto is the big sister of the group, she protect everyone of scouts. Duo is a very sensitive even though you don't think so. He's always trying to make the other pilots laugh and live their lives. But in the end, don't you think that maybe after they help others. They go into a corner, and cry and no one comes to comfort them. These two fit together like puzzle pieces. They would comfort each other and also be so lay back with each other. I can just see these two poking fun at the other. And not being scared of what the other would think. 

Theses two represent that there is life after death. It may be hard, but just put a smile on your face. Also that true love is when you don't have to say your sorry, or feel ashamed for what you did. Cause you know that the one you love will love you no matter who you are. 

Heero and Serena

What can you say about these two. When you think of Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon crossovers. Doesn't the first couple come to mind are these two. Heero is the perfect definition of darkness. He's the perfecta soldier no emotions at all. His whole life was surrounded by death and pain. He's even willing to give up his own life without a second thought. Serena on the other hand is the definition of light. A person who has felt no pain because, loss of a family member in any way. Though that doesn't mean she's not in pain. Her all life is all planned out and if she changes it in any way she can destroy the world. Both of them fight in different ways for peace. Heero willing to give up his life. Serena her happiness. Both equally important. What is a life without happiness? And a happiness without a life? Serna could bring Heero away from the shadows, and out into the sunlight. Heero could show her that she, and only she is in control of her destiny. 

They are the ultimate symbol of love. They represent that light without darkness cannot exist. We need both light and dark to have a equal balance. And I think that is what their love is like.

READ THIS!!!! I' am a very open minded person. I love other couples as well. Like Duo/Hotaru or Makoto/Wufei any couple really may it be yaoi or yuri. Please remember this is my opinion you may agree or not agree that's your decision. I did not write this to start a fight. You disagree tell me you agree then tell me as well. This is just to open your mind and think of different possibilities hoped you enjoyed it:)

Love, amy-chan 


End file.
